


Очки

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Big Wolf on Campus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Danny Smith/Brandon Quinn, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Понедельник для Денни, как и любой другой день недели, встреченный в одной постели с Брендоном, начинается с поиска очков.





	Очки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор курил градусник, болел и вдохновлялся [этой](http://data11.gallery.ru/albums/gallery/78796--31602143-m750x740.jpg) фотографией.

Понедельник для Денни, как и любой другой день недели, встреченный в одной постели с Брендоном, начинается с поиска очков. Вернее к квесту, заключающемуся в том, чтобы до очков добраться. Куинн ещё спит, и Денни старается действовать как можно тише и осторожнее - выпутывается из одеяла и объятий Брендона, крадётся к той тумбочке, что у другого края кровати, стараясь не споткнуться по пути о мебель и разбросанные с вечера вещи...  
В минусы Брендона следует записать много всего и, не в последнюю очередь, привычку расшвыривать вещи по комнате так, что наутро складывается впечатление взрыва в шкафу с одеждой. В плюсы - то, что Денни наверняка знает: очку утром окажутся строго на тумбочке с противоположной от него стороны кровати. Как и почему это происходит - Смит уже не гадает, привык за столько лет. Как привык много к чему ещё, что раньше заставляло его задумываться или раздражаться. Например, к тому, что Брендон - невероятный соня и завтрак всякий раз оказывается заботой Денни. Или к тому, что Брендона невозможно заставить слушать классическую музыку, зато не оттянешь от трансляции очередного матча любимой команды. В общем, много к чему привык Денни Смит за годы знакомства с Брендоном Куинном.  
Но самым неожиданным самому Денни казалось то, что он привык по утрам, просыпаясь раньше Брендона, цеплять на нос очки и забираться обратно в кровать, чтобы просто смотреть на спящего мужчину, подмечая утреннюю щетину, родинку на плече, рельеф мышц и сонную улыбку - от этого становилось спокойно и уютно. И можно было даже простить то, что Брендон вечно складывает его очки на дальнюю тумбочку...


End file.
